


Nothing else matters

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Parenting, Brothers, Character Death, Friendship/Love, Funeral, Hemis - Freeform, I have to stop hurting Smuga, Michał deserved better, Original Character Death(s), Other, Smuga needs a hug, Step-Brothers, Tearjerker, They both need a Hug, kinda funeral, post Michał's death, wspomniany Wilmowski po stracie żony
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: W Hemis dla Smugi nie umarł tylko brat. Umarło też całe jego wcześniejsze życie. Bo od tamtej chwili został już całkiem sam na świecie.A przynajmniej tak się czuł...
Relationships: Jan Smuga & Andrzej Wilmowski, Jan Smuga & Michał
Kudos: 2





	Nothing else matters

Łopata jest ciężka, jest toporna i z trudem unosi się w jego dłoniach, by nabrać rozpędu na krótki cios żelazem o skuty pokrywą lodu śnieg.

Każdy ruch jest wolny, ociężały, jakby kosztował nieludzko więcej wysiłku niż powinien.  
Tak  
To dlatego z takim trudem wbija łopatę w śnieg. Ona jest po prostu za ciężka.  
Dlatego zaczynają drżeć mu dłonie, dlatego musi na chwilę przerwać kopanie dla złapania tchu.

Łopata jest ciężka.

Tak ciężka jak tamta sprzed lat, dzierżona przez Michała niczym broń, gdy stali tamtego wieczoru całkiem sami.  
Oni dwaj.  
Bo nikt inni nie miał siły przyjść.  
Bo jedyny dorosły człowiek, który powinien tam być i pomóc w zasypywaniu grobu, był nieobecny duchem, skulony w kącie domu, zalany prawie w trupa, obojętny na los dwójki dzieci, nieczuły nawet na górę zimnej, lekko zmrożonej już ziemi i ciężar łopaty.  
I byli tylko oni i stary, zmęczony życiem ksiądz, który naprawdę nie miał kogo wezwać do nich w tamten paskudny zimowy wieczór.

Teraz nie ma nawet starego księdza.  
Nie ma nawet dwóch sąsiadów którzy się zlitowali i przyszli pomóc Michałowi.  
Jest tylko on sam.

I ciężar łopaty rytmicznie wbijanej w ziemię.

I pewnie dlatego nie ma siły przestać.  
Pewnie dlatego z taką wariacką pasją wbija łopatę w śnieg, krusząc zmrożoną warstwę coraz głębiej, głębiej i głębiej.  
Im bardziej jest zmęczony, tym szybciej i mocniej kopie.  
Bo nie ma siły się załamać.  
Nie umie przestać.  
Nie ma siły...

Dłonie grabieją nawet w rękawicach, ostre od mrozu powietrze wciska się w płuca uchylonymi ze zmęczenia ustami, mrożąc, dusząc, kłując...  
I dobrze.  
Dobrze.  
Michała bolało to przecież tysiąc razy bardziej. Musiało boleć go bardziej.   
A wytrzymał.   
Tak, Michał wytrzymał wszystko, na co skazał go los. Zniósł wszystko, zwalczył każdy trud i pokonał każdą przeszkodę.   
A potem poległ.   
Umarł w ciszy, we śnie, po prostu przestał oddychać po niemal całodniowym zmaganiu ze skurczami bólu i niemocy, rozchodzącymi się falami po całym ciele.   
Zachłysnął się powietrzem po raz ostatni... a potem po prostu jego charkoczący, ciężki od bólu w odmrożonych płucach, oddech przestał brzmieć w ciszy klasztornej celi. 

Tak po prostu. 

Tak samo nagle, jak mocne i raptowne są ruchy łopaty kruszącej lód przy skałach, nieco pod zabudowaniami Hemis.   
Tak nagle...   
Tak po prostu. Przestał oddychać.   
Choć jeszcze zamykając oczy, chrypiał o tym, że na drugi dzień na pewno poczuje się lepiej, a to wszystko będzie jak zły sen... że i tym razem mu się uda.   
Ale już nigdy więcej nie otworzył oczu.

Smuga zaciska zęby tak mocno, że sam nie orientuje się nawet, kiedy miażdży nimi dolną wargę.   
Dopiero metaliczny posmak krwi w ustach budzi jasny wniosek.   
Ale to nic.   
To dobrze.   
Michał topił się we własnej krwi, płynącej z poniszczonych mrozem płuc.   
I wytrzymał.   
Tak. Michał wytrzymałby wszystko.   
Gdyby tylko ktoś miał równie wiele sił, co on i zdołał go ocalić w tej jednej chwili.   
Raz jeden Michał chciał pomocy od ludzi.   
Raz jeden.   
I ten jeden, jedyny raz stał się jego ostatnim oddechem. 

Odłamki śniegu pryskają spod łopaty na schyloną w szybkich ruchach postać, uderzają w zastygłą w bezlitosnej obojętność twarz człowieka, który nie czuje już nic. 

Nie jest zły, nie żałuje, nie rozpacza.   
On już nie czuje po prostu nic...   
Tylko opór łopaty na lodowej pokrywie śniegu. 

I nie wie, czy dłonie drżą mu z wysiłku czy z ludzkiej słabości, czy może z zimna, albo w efekcie trucizny, którą rozłomotane szaleńczo serce roznosi z krwią coraz szybciej po organizmie.   
Nie wie.   
I w sumie to jest mu wszystko jedno. 

Nad Hemis zaczyna zapadać zmrok, a zgrzyt łopaty na lodzie niesie się niezbyt donośnie.   
Jakby i ten wieczór był nie dość ważny dla całego świata, by ktokolwiek dostrzegł go choćby właśnie dzięki hałasowi.   
Nie jest ważny.   
To tylko kolejny, zwykły dzień, w którym ktoś umarł.   
Ale wszyscy przecież umrzemy... więc czym się tu przejmować. 

Łopata nieruchomieje gwałtownie, gdy niespodziewanie w śnieg tuż obok uderza druga żelazna łycha. 

Nie unosi wzroku. 

Bo wie, doskonale wie, że jest tylko jedna osoba, którą mógłby ujrzeć przed sobą. 

Więc tylko stoi, pochylony w pół ruchu, z zawartymi kurczowo na łopacie dłońmi.   
Dłońmi, które drżą znów, jakby dygotały za każdym razem, gdy tylko odpuści na chwilę brutalnie szybkie tempo kopania. 

Andrzej Wilmowski nie mówi nic.   
Miarowymi, pełnymi ruchami wygarnia śnieg z dołu, by potem zacząć wbijać łopatę jeszcze głębiej.   
Nie odzywa się ani słowem. O nic nie pyta.   
Nawet jeden raz nie unosi wzroku na stojącego nieruchomo Smugę. 

Każdy jego ruch jest spokojny, wymierzony, pełen spokojnej precyzji. 

Jak wszystkie wcześniejsze ruchy grzebiące czyjąś przeszłość, choć przy tych innych żaden z nich nie trzymał w dłoni łopaty. 

Tak spokojny, jak ręce, które trzymały kiedyś za barki Wilmowskiego, by zwalczyć jego opór i odsunąć go od rozbitego gołymi dłońmi lustra. 

Tak pewny, jak monotonnie jednakowy, łagodny głos człowieka siedzącego przy nim co noc, czytającego coś na głos, by Andrzej wiedział, że nie jest sam. 

Tak łagodny, jak odsłanianie okien, by wpuścić do pokoju choć trochę światła, jak głos nagabujący go, by zjadł coś ciepłego. 

Tak kategorycznie mocny, jak każda mała obietnica złożona mu wbrew całemu światu.   
_Odnajdę go._  
_Przywiozę._  
_Ochronię._  
_Ocalę._  
_I jego, i ciebie._  
_Nigdy nie będziesz sam._  
_Nie zostawię cię._  
_Nie jesteś sam na świecie._

  
Bardzo powoli Smuga unosi wzrok z zawartych dłoni na kopiącego w milczeniu przyjaciela.   
Nic nie mówi. 

W zupełnej ciszy podnosi znów łopatę i wbija ją w śnieg po drugiej stronie dołu. 

Na jedną, krótką jak mgnienie oka, chwilę Wilmowski unosi także wzrok i patrzy wprost na niego.   
Bardzo powoli, słabo i z nieudawanym smutkiem kiwa głową.

Smuga zastyga w pół ruchu tylko po to, by oddać ten gest.  
Bo nie ma siły na żadne słowa.  
Bo cokolwiek by powiedział, to i tak nie będzie miało żadnego znaczenia.

A potem wraca do kopania.  
I choć łopata wciąż jest ciężka, każdy jej ruch jest dobrym, oczyszczającym z myśli wysiłkiem, który przynosi jakąś dziwną ulgę.  
Każde jedno wbicie łopaty w śnieg niesie ze sobą coraz większy spokój, płynący z prostych, miarowych ruchów, które dopasowuje do rytmu kopania przez Andrzeja.

I kiedy już po ciemku kończą dół, Smuga wie, że jednak jest wciąż w stanie coś czuć.

Czuje spokój.

Całkowity, wyciszony spokój.

Nie ten obojętny, nieludzki, tak bardzo przez niego znienawidzony u siebie, lodowaty, nieczuły spokój na pograniczu okrucieństwa.

Tylko ten mały, słaby, obolały spokój po naprawdę strasznej burzy, którą wciąż udało mu się przetrwać.

Zerka na Wilmowskiego tylko raz, nieco nieśmiało, nie wiedząc, na co może teraz liczyć.  
Odwraca wzrok na śnieg, gdy zakryta rękawicą dłoń opiera się o jego przedramię, zaciskając mocno i pewnie, przyciągając go delikatnie krok bliżej, aż oprze się o bok przyjaciela.

I choć żaden z nich nadal nic nie mówi, od Wilmowskiego bije jedno bardzo zaraźliwe uczucie.  
Uczucie, za którym Smuga nawet nie wiedział, że tak bardzo tęsknił przez te długie, samotne dni. Jedyne, które się w tamtej chwili liczy dla niego. 

_Spokój_


End file.
